


.07 Rock and a Hard Place

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Decisions, F/M, One-Shot, you're a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You come back as a demon, putting Sam and Dean in a strange position with a hard choice to make.





	.07 Rock and a Hard Place

The whole ride home was a transformative experience for me. Even with what I had just gone through, I guess the bunker would always be home.  
I took three buses and two taxis before I arrived back at those oh-so-familiar steps. I wasn't sure if they'd be home, but it was worth a try. I hesitated for a second before raised my closed fist and pounding on the door. "Sam, Dean, it's me," I began, smacking a hand to my forehead when I realized how dumb that'd sound.  
But it worked. I soon heard the mechanical clicking of the door's locks being released, then it slowly swung inward. Dean and Sam stood side by side, pale as sheets.  
I cocked a half-smile. "Hello, boys."  
"How- how..?" Sam managed, while Dean could do little more than gape at me.  
I flashed them my bright black eyes, and they both took a step back out of shock before I returned them to normal.  
"You should've stayed dead," Dean growled, before rushing forward and grabbing me by the collar. He brought me inside the hall and slammed me against the nearest wall, but he had tears in his eyes.  
I chuckled, the pain barely registering. "Ooh, you're not gonna take me out to dinner first?"  
"Why're you here?" Sam asked, voice cold as ice now.  
"Because, despite what you may think, I haven't changed so much. I wasn't about to stay dead; I'm an honorary Winchester, remember?" I got annoyed with Dean so close to me, all that emotion and anxiety freaked me out a little now that I could sense human emotions but not sympathize with them. "Please let me go," I asked him.  
He only snarled and shoved me back harder.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." With a flick of my wrist, he staggered back a few feet, and I took off on my merry way into the war room. To my surprise, he didn't launch an attack. The two merely stood in front of me as I rested my butt against the table.  
I gazed around, taking in all the oh-so-familiar yet so different sights. It would've made me emotional had I still been human.  
"So.. how'd you get here?" Sam asked, seeming to deal with this better than his brother. Which I guess made sense, I hadn't been dating Sam when I died.  
"As you know, the doors to Heaven are shut, and I wasn't about to hang out in the veil for the rest of my time. So I went to Hell. Crowley was more than happy to take me in because of my connections to you two, and he expedited the whole demonification process before sending me up here. It's him you can thank. As well as yourselves obviously, for not burning my body."  
"So you're working for him?" Dean asked, disgust clearly written across his face.  
"Not sure yet. Gonna see what's most opportune for me. Not that you see too eager to see me again."  
He finally looked me in the eye, his own full of brimming tears. "That's not it. I'd be beyond happy to see you any other day, any other way. But this isn't right."  
"Oh please. Sam came back soulless once, you transported a monster out of purgatory to get yourself out, I dealt with Crowley. I fail to see the difference."  
Dean looked like he was about to lose his shit for a second, but he finally managed to get it together again. "Look, we can cure you, but you're not welcome here if you won't do that."  
"You don't think it'd be beneficial to have someone on the inside?" I asked, head cocked to the side.  
Sam give Dean a look I knew well, and Dean's frown only deepened. "No. No way."  
"Dean, we can trust her. And we could use all the help we can get here," Sam began.  
"Are you kidding me man? We can't trust her! She's a demon, for god's sake!"  
"She's your girlfriend, Dean! She's my best friend, hell, even Cas loved her!"  
"I am not dating that thing," Dean said sternly.  
I would've been offended had I still had emotions. "Aw pumpkin, that hurt," I teased, pouting.  
Sam turned to me now, a glare on his face just for me. "Not helping."  
"Sorry. Look, I'm going to grab my stuff and go. Think about it."  
"Y/N," Sam tried, but I had already taken off down the hall to my old bedroom.  
"I won't be needing you anymore," I murmured to the bed, running my fingers along it. It was the same, but not as soft. The world had taken on more facets and less curves during my time in hell, or maybe that was just the way it seemed. I picked up my few things quickly, stuffing them all into my duffel.  
As I went to leave, I noticed Dean's door was open, so I peeked my head in. Satisfied that he wasn't inside, I leaned a hip against the doorjam and closed my eyes, savoring the memories we shared on that bed.  
The love for him was long gone. I knew I was supposed to love him, and I knew what love felt like, but I no longer felt it for him. Or anyone.  
But lust was a different story altogether. Demons are hardwired for lust; it's one of the seven deadly sins. The memories of our time on that bed were too delicious to resist delving into, and I let out a contented sigh as I sifted through them.  
A throat cleared behind me, and I jumped, spinning to find Dean standing behind me, but closer than I had imagined. "Shit, you scared me," I said, letting out a chuckle at the irony.  
He seemed more composed than before, and he even gave me a small smile. "Funny. What're you doing?"  
"Remembering," I said honestly, then let out another low chuckle at that. "You know, for a demon, I've been far too honest. I should be lying more."  
He frowned, but didn't respond for a few moments. "Look, Y/N, I'm sorry I freaked out. I know being demonized doesn't totally change people, but you gotta look at things from my point of view. What with what happened to Sam with Ruby, Crowley's behavior recently; I'm not in the mood to be trusting demons. You need to be cured."  
"I know, and I will be, eventually. But talk to Sam. I could help you guys. Let's face it, as a human I was good for research and bait, and that was about it. But now, I can do so much more."  
He slowly shook his head, and I realized I wasn't getting through to him.  
"Dean, I'm the same person you buried," I pleaded with him.   
No response again. So I did the one thing I knew would get his attention, whether for better or worse. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his. He was hard, unyielding, and when he finally gave in, he was rough, far rougher than he had ever been before. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.  
But he broke off the kiss after no more than twenty seconds, shoving me backwards off of him and wiping his mouth off like he was disgusted with himself. I gave him a tentative smile. "Still that girl," I explained, but he only glared at me.  
I huffed, annoyed with his delayed responses and tired of wasting time. "Look, call me if you make up your mind, okay?"   
He gave me a small nod, and I returned to the war room, where Sam was waiting. Dean didn't follow me.  
"That one's gonna take some time," I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder at the older brother's retreating figure.  
"I know," Sam said, sighing. "You got everything?"  
"All set," I responded, patting the duffel slung over my shoulder.  
"You call if you need anything, okay? We're not totally sure where Cas is right now, but if we find him, I'll tell him you're back."  
"Thanks. I doubt I'll need anything. I think I'm going to start doing some research of my own. Abaddon, Metatron, the likes. It's so freeing, this form. I can go anywhere on a moment's whim."  
Sam smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Call if you get anything interesting."  
"Sure thing." I gave Sam a one-armed hug before heading towards the door.  
"Care to let me out? Can't exactly zap out with all the warding and such," I explained. He got the door for me, and I stepped back out onto the steps, bag in hand and an empty road in front of me.  
"See you around, Sam," I said.  
He only waved in response, a morose expression across his face. With one snap of my fingers, I was gone.


End file.
